


Three Things Derek Morgan Never Knew About Spencer Reid

by wolfpawn (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he was glad he got to know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Derek Morgan Never Knew About Spencer Reid

1- He was an excellent cook. 

The first time Spencer asked Derek to come back to his for dinner the older man assumed he just meant take-out. When he knocked on the door of Spencer's apartment he was not prepared for the aromas that hit him when the younger man opened the door. Cinnamon mixed with curry spices, whatever the young man was cooking, it smelt good. 

As Derek Morgan ate his third bowl of Spencer's home-made chilli, he realised that they would be ordering a lot less take-away.

2- Spencer Reid loved Disney Movies.

They were all here, most every Disney movie ever made and that had been released on DVD. Finding Nemo, Cars, Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog, Toy Story, to name a few. 

"They all have underlying stories, and they always make you smile in the end" was all he said on the subject. "Plus Henry loves them too."

3 - Spencer Reid was good with Children and Animals.

"The Reid Effect" that's what Hotch had called it all those years ago. Animals and children apparently hated him. It was completely untrue. Clooney took to Spencer immediately, and vice versa. As soon as Spencer turned up at the park with beef jerky for the dog, he had made a friend for life. Clooney whined and cried every time he heard Spencer's voice; he wanted to be near the young genius. Derek had read that animals could sense a good person, and Clooney confirmed it. 

As for children, JJ and Prentiss had made comments about Spencer not knowing how to mind a child alone. But in truth he was outstanding with children, at JJ and Will's wedding he had entertained Henry no end, running around the floor with the child, doing magic tricks for both him and Jack, then he and Jack started discussing their favourite comic book hero's. The only way Hotch had been able to get Jack home was with the promise that the next time he and Beth went for an early dinner or on an afternoon off, Spencer would be the one looking after him. They needed to discuss further the reasons why Captain America was the all-time best superhero. 

Derek Morgan struck gold and he knew it.


End file.
